


a shit party.

by HardenedClay



Series: Dreamnotfound oneshots [1]
Category: College AU - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Closet Sex, College, Cute Ending, Drunk Sex, Gay, Headaches & Migraines, Homosexual, Lemon, M/M, Neck Kissing, Neck Worship, Party, Partying, Smut, closet, dreamnotfound, drunk, frothing, wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardenedClay/pseuds/HardenedClay
Summary: the popular and drunken clay regrets attending a friday party until he finds a poor guy cornered up by a weirdo
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Dream | Clay, GeorgeNotFound | Dream / Clay
Series: Dreamnotfound oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981090
Comments: 13
Kudos: 678





	a shit party.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST ON OTHER SITES. THANK YOU.
> 
> nothing in this fanfiction is true, everything is fictional. please do not take this content seriously.  
> i will not hesitate to take this down if mentioned content creators state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction; i do not ship dreamnotfound and i am practicing my writing in erotic fiction  
> otherwise, hope you enjoy <3

The blaring dubstep music, the awfully bright neon lights.

_This party was a fucking shitshow._

My head hurts like a bitch and I'm struggling to keep my head straight from all these drinks these ladies were giving me.

"Come on Clay. One more drink, pretty please?" This blonde girl cooed, and I weakly shook my head. "No no, I'm fine. That's enough alcohol for tonight." I managed to groan out, head in my hands. " **HAHAAA!** Can't handle another drink, Clay? What a fucking loser!" I heard Nick, one of my friends, laughing his ass off. I turnt my head up to glare at him dead in the eyes.  
"Fuck you, you're 19. You should be going to bed time by now." I joked, slightly laughing on my own. The dubstep music must’ve been too loud because he didn’t bother to bat an eye or respond to my comment. I can feel the embarrassment crawling up my neck.

_Fuck. I hate it here._

I stood up, a sudden change in my mood. I didn't respond to all their yells directed at me, I didn't really care at the moment. Loser? What does that guy think of me? I'm the reason why he's hotshit now, why he's in the position he's in now. Why the hell is a fucker like him saying I'm a loser?

"Bullshit," I cursed under my breath. I found myself stumbling all over the place in this bathroom. Just when I thought I was safe to break down here, I realized that two people were eating each other's face out, in the shower, so **hard** that they didn't even acknowledge my presence. I winced in disgust and immediately noped the hell out of there.

Where the hell am I going?

I'm so drunk and I think I have a migraine. I hope I'm not about to do something stupid.  
"Ugh. This is annoying." I rushed my hand through my hair, not caring whatever room I went into. I just need a place to be alone in right now.

This is a big house, it was basically a mansion. Surely, not every room is occupied.  
I open a random door, and what I see first is a gay couple about to make out. This guy snaps his head at me, and I lift my heavy head to look back at him. Wait. Something didn't seem right with this situation. I blinked. "What the hell are you staring at, motherfucker?" The jock looking guy perked up.

I saw the smaller guy peek his head, and the moment we exchanged eye-contact, I knew. This situation wasn't what I assumed it to be.  
"Hey, you should fucking back off." I slightly slurred. Shit, this wasn't gonna work. I was drunk, a vulnerable state I'm in. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that, huh?" The bigger guy started to approach me, his tone gave off signals that there was no tint of sober in him. I'm not gonna lie, I'm a bit concerned. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get beat up, and the news will surely be around our university.

But suddenly, before I even knew it, I was being dragged by the wrist by this smaller guy I was trying to save. "Hey, where the hell are we go-" I got cut off when he proceeded to shove me in a closet and he slammed the doors shut. "Clay, are you alright?" A British accent flared as I felt him caress my warm face, and I slightly jumped. “Hey, hey..” I muttered, weakly grabbing his hands. “You’re a bit touchy for someone, I don’t think, I’ve seen around much,” I chuckle, and I can tell he’s flustered.

“S..Sorry. Clay.” He retracted his hands away. Something about the way he said my name was _terrifically endearing_ , it felt different. Maybe it was because of his accent, but I don’t know. I then heard him clear his throat, “You.. Said you don’t see me much. That’s because I don’t really interact often,” He slightly laughed. I raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

He probably didn’t even see me nodding my head. It was so dim in this cramped space.

 _I should ask him how he even got here. He doesn’t seem like the type to attend parties, and he even got cornered up by some fucking maniac. The poor guy._ I opened my mouth to say something, but my migraine stopped me in my tracks. So, a few seconds of silence ensued instead. I felt stuck. I was so drunk off of my mind, and I don’t know if it’s because of that, but it was getting hotter and hotter and my hoodie wasn’t helping either.

“Do you think he’s still trying to find us?” 

I held my forehead in my hand.  
_Screw it. Today is a Friday anyway, I don’t have assignments to do tomorrow._

“Cl..Clay?”

“I must be a fucking maniac myself.”

I can see his face make a confused expression before I took a hold of this guy’s face and practically smashed our lips together. Why was I kissing a stranger? I didn’t even know his name. I forgot to ask what it was in the heat of the moment. Besides that, I knew why it was hot now. I was definitely out of control now too.

The kiss we were having was sloppy, with the tongue already being slipped in after only a few seconds of lip touching. It was hard to make out in the dark, but it didn’t matter at the moment. Though, I was surprised when he accepted it, he only knew me because I'm known as a goody-two-shoes senior around campus.

Mid-realization that I was kissing someone I didn’t know, I was about to pull away when I felt him creep his arms around my neck, pulling my body closer to his.

_Who knew such a stranger could rile me up like this._

I pulled my face away and planted kisses down his jaw to his neck, I aimlessly nibbled and licked here and there, trying to navigate my way around. He’d been panting heavily, ocassionally sputtering noises out. We couldn’t be too loud, this was a closet we were in.

For some reason, as that thought popped in my mind, I bit down hard on a certain spot. He yelped, and I assumed he put a hand over his mouth because that had been quite loud. “Clay-!” He whisper-shouted, and I chuckled in response. “What’s your name?” I slurred, lifting my face up close to his. “I.. Don’t think you need to know,” His gaze went somewhere else, assuming that he was avoiding eye-contact. 

“Oh come on now. I want to at least know your name… You’re cute, honestly.” I found myself saying. I wasn’t sure if that was the alcohol speaking for me or if it was my own conscience, but I don’t mind either way. I didn’t wait for a reply and went back down to his neck. This time, my hand had been slithering up his sweater and fondling and touching wherever my fingers could reach. “G..George,” He breathed out and I smiled under his skin.

“ _Take your sweater off, George._ ” 

I whispered in his ear. I figured we were being too loud, and I didn’t want anyone opening the closet doors and taking pictures of us. That would be horrible for the both of us and my reputation. He rushed to do so, and I could only smile at how adorable this guy was. I then proceeded to trail my lips down to his collarbones, attacking them. I was basically eating him up, and like a good little boy he is, all he’s doing is moaning prettily, and I appreciated that.

I lied my head down on his shoulder and caressed his semi-hard-on. I stared, admiring the expressions he made, and quite honestly it was beautiful. _Fuck, I’m horrifically drunk, aren’t I? I shouldn't really care at this point._

“Clay… That’s teasing,” He whispered, and I chuckled. “You look like you’re enjoying it,” My hand started full-on groping him, and his noises started spilling more and more.  
His hand gripped on my arm. “That’s too much,” He barely managed to let out. I was enjoying this a little too much. I lifted my hand up and began kissing him again. 

In the blink of an eye, we were already hurriedly taking our clothes off.

Fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this. Holy shit. 

I took a deep breath, looking at George. He was leaning against the wall, still facing me. Was he looking down?  
“George… You’re okay with this?” I asked him, my dirty blonde hair going over my eyes. “Yeah… Yes. I mean.. I’m doing it with the legendary Clay. Why would I decline?” He laughed, almost seemingly nervously.

I raised an eyebrow, then grabbed him by the hips. He yelped again, our dicks were touching. “Do you like me?” I touched my forehead towards his, I could tell he was flustered. “M...Maybe.” He said in a small voice. I smiled, thrusting against him. A grunt left my lips, making me dig my face into his shoulder. “Oh, _fuuu~uck,_ ” I heard him moan, which drove me even more to the edge.

**_To hell with my reputation._ **

I was creating friction with my dick against his at a fast pace, desire to cum getting desperate.  
His arms found their way around my neck again, and honestly, I’m not complaining.

I pressed my body even closer to his, my hands gripped onto his waist and using it as a support while I humped against him.  
I held onto him and nailed him against the closet wall, the speed of my bucking becoming slower but harder as time went on.

“ _Oh_ , Clay, please,” He pleaded.

“Say my name again, that was hot.” I breathed out, I was assuming we were both reaching our climaxes. “Clay- _Oo~oh_ _Clay_ ,” I gripped my hand around both of our erections and started stroking like there was no tomorrow. I could feel his hands gripping hard on my shoulders, nails digging into my skin, while my fingers laced all over our cocks.

Eventually, the hot liquid spilled over our stomachs. I stopped my hand, huffing as George and I stayed still in our positions for a moment.  
For a while, we held silence. Only panting and heaving were heard inside of this small space, and I took the time because I wanted him to recover for a moment.

But shit, this migraine was getting worse.

“Fuck. I think I’m about to pass out.” I blurted, resting my head back on his shoulders as we both slid down in a sitting position. “Are you.. Okay? Should I take you home...?” I heard him whispering in a concerned but hushed tone, and I could only nod my head a little. I can feel George moving and grabbing something in the closet we were in, and I assumed it was some sort of cloth. “God, so sorry to whoever wears this shirt.” He winced, and I slightly chuckled at his comment. “They won’t know anyway,” I lifted my head up and kissed him again.   
George pushes me away, “Wait wait wait. Can we please calm down for a moment.” He said in a flustered tone. I laughed, “Mkay.” I then let him clean ourselves up and we slowly put our clothing back on. 

“I want to get to know more about you, George.” I mumbled, blinking to avoid passing out. “Clay I... Sure. Maybe.. We can hang out together tomorrow?” I saw him smiling. You have NO IDEA how adorable it was to see this guy smile. I only met this person just a few minutes ago but fuck, I love him already. "Meet up at the cafe nearby campus, breakfast. I might need a hangover remedy.." Were the last words that came out of my lips before I blacked out.

My eyelids fluttered. I was now staring at the ceiling of my apartment, hangover now settling in as I'm lying down on my messy bed. _When did I get home so fast? Holy shit, I think I'm about to throw up._

Before I hunched over, the events of last night slapped me like a brick in the face. I sat up, holding my head in my hands. “Holy hell... What is wrong with me..” I muttered, regretting drinking for almost half of the duration I was in that party. Then something instantly clicked. I looked around for my phone and once I found it- which was on my end-table- I grabbed it and started scrolling through my phone and found that he typed his number out on my notes app.

“Oh.. Whew. I got his number.” I fell back down on my bed, disoriented to hell. “I should sober up for a moment...” I say, closing my eyes again.

**Thank god I attended that shit party.**

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [edit; 11.16.2020]  
> i might end up making this into a full on story someday actually


End file.
